


Hypotension.

by Moggymig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerned Friends, Confusion, Dizziness, Fainting, Hospital, Low Blood Pressure, Other, School, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles doesn't help himself, hypotension, lightheadedness, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggymig/pseuds/Moggymig
Summary: Scott was torn between paying attention and keeping an eye on Stiles. He shook his head. Stiles mattered more. Scott looked at Stiles who had his head on the desk. Scott was also thankful that they sat on the back of the class. Scott heard Stiles beginning to breathe heavily, his heartbeat getting faster.“Stiles?” Scott whispered, giving Stiles a little prod,“Mm.,” Stiles mumbled even quieter.“What’s wrong?” Scott leaned in closer.“Dizzy... Lightheaded.. Tired.. I want to sleep.. So tired..” Stiles’ voice was barely audible.“Stay with me Stiles. Please let me try to get you home.”“No.. Gotta stay..”Stiles becomes under the weather with Low Blood Pressure (Hypotension) and refuses to acknowledge the risks involved.





	1. Day 1

The door cracked open as his dad called him to wake up. The usual. A normal slow crack open to his eyes. A normal Wednesday. A normal school day… A normal day at school. Ugh. He disliked school, he couldn’t wait for a lie in on the weekend. Stiles pushed himself up from his bed with a sigh.

It took about ten to fifteen minutes to get ready usually, but he felt slightly more tired so he took a few minutes longer. He headed out of the door without breakfast as he didn’t have time to eat. He walked to his old but beloved jeep and sighed from slight fatigue, it wasn’t normal to feel this tired. Stiles shrugged it off and climbed into his jeep and revved up the engine to make his way to school.

Stiles was almost at school when he had a slight dizzy spell. He was lucky to be stopped at a traffic light when it happened. He had about five more minutes to drive before reaching the dreaded destination. He reached his destination, but he felt a little off. Stiles was a guy who didn’t like showing off his problems so he tried to hide whatever seemed to be pulling him down under the weather.

Stiles saw Scott’s motorcycle and walked through the doors of the school absent-mindedly to look for his best friend. No, his brother. It took about five minutes to find Scott. He was on his own, standing by their first-period classroom door, they had math first. Stiles walked up to him and was hit by a second, slightly more intense dizzy spell. Scott looked up to Stiles as Stiles lost his balance slightly, almost falling. Stiles managed to stop his possible disastrous fall. Scott rushed to him.   
“Dude? You okay? You look kind of pale, you sure you should be in?”  
“Yeah, I’m okay.. Just had a slight dizzy spell. Don’t worry.” Stiles spoke, his voice came out quieter than he wanted it to, he rubbed his head. Scott looked at him unconvinced. The bell rang so they walked into the room, sitting in their seats and waited for the teacher's arrival. Stiles lay his head on the desk as he felt tired and slightly weak. He began feeling slightly lightheaded and the dizziness returned for the third time but didn’t go away this time. It gradually got worse.

Stiles was zoned out for most of the lesson but Ms. Flemming called on him near the end. Stiles failed to respond the first time but his name was called louder and more sternly, sparking him back to reality.   
“Um.. Yeah, sorry. What did you say?” Stiles replied back, his words a little slurred.  
“I was going to ask you to solve the question written on the board, but you can join me for detention instead.” Ms. Flemming replied stoically. There were some giggles from other students. Scott stared at his friend from across the room, feeling rather concerned. The bell came five minutes later and Stiles had zoned out again but regained his place on this Earth as it rang. Most students were out of the room within seconds, but Stiles seemed slow in his movements. Scott walked over to help him. Ms. Flemming had walked out of the room.   
“..Stiles?” Scott looked at Stiles with worry.  
“Mmm?” Stiles’ response was little more than a mumble.  
“You look like you should be at home. I have been keeping an eye on you and you seem really out of it..” Scott touched his shoulder and made an attempt to take some of Stiles’ pain, only to find there was none.  
“N-no, gotta stay. Grades slippin’” Stiles attempt to answer was almost mute. Stiles tried to push himself but he swayed. Scott still had hold of his shoulder and helped keep his balance.   
“We’ve both got chemistry now. You sure you don’t want to go home?”   
“Mmm.. Can’t..” Scott helped Stiles to their next lesson. Scott was grateful that they could sit next to each other on the same bench as they were lab partners. The two showed up a couple of minutes late and they sat down at their place. Mrs. Martin seemed to know something was off with Stiles but said nothing. 

Scott was torn between paying attention and keeping an eye on Stiles. He shook his head. Stiles mattered more. Scott looked at Stiles who had his head on the desk. Scott was also thankful that they sat on the back bench. Scott heard Stiles beginning to breathe heavily, his heartbeat getting faster.   
“Stiles?” Scott whispered, giving Stiles a little prod,   
“Mm..” Stiles mumbled even quieter.  
“What’s wrong?” Scott leaned in closer.   
“Dizzy.. Lightheaded.. Tired.. I want to sleep.. So tired..” Stiles’ voice was barely audible. Mrs. Martin kept glancing at the two.   
“Stay with me Stiles. Please let me try to get you home.”  
“No.. Gotta stay..”  
“Stiles.”  
“Mm..” Stiles couldn’t see much, his vision was slightly blurred. His mind felt like air and he couldn’t think. Stiles could barely tell where he was. Chemistry right? Stiles didn’t notice Mrs. Martin walking towards him and Scott. He was zoning out again.   
“Scott, is Stiles feeling unwell?”  
“Think so, says he’s dizzy and lightheaded. Tired too.”  
“You should try to get him to the school nurse or text your mom. You said she was a nurse right?”  
“Yeah, might do in a bit.”  
“Okay, just keep an eye on him, I’ll excuse and write notes for you both. Try and get him outside, it’s rather stuffy and chemically in here, he should probably have fresh air.”  
“Okay, thank you.” Scott nodded. He prodded Stiles as Mrs. Martin walked away to assess the class more. Scott forgot Malia was in their class and staring at Stiles in concern. She saw Scott look at her and she looked at Stiles concerned and he gave a shrug. He looked back at Stiles.  
“Stiles?” There was no response.   
“Stiles!” Scott hissed and got the smallest whimper. Scott somehow placed Stiles up on his back. He grabbed both of their bags. He could feel the heat of staring from other classmates as they left. Scott managed to get them both outside. He leaned Stiles against the Beacon Hills High School memorial sign.   
“Stiles?” Scott spoke to him. Stiles gave a small noise in response. Scott didn’t know what to do. He decided to ring his mom.   
“Scott? Shouldn’t you be in class right now?”  
“Yeah, but, something is wrong with Stiles, and right now he seems barely conscious and I don’t know what to do.”  
“Do you know what some symptoms are to him?”  
“He said he was lightheaded... dizzy and really tired. He’s been really out of it and I was told to take him outside for fresh air but he’s barely responsive.”   
“Can you drive Stiles’ jeep? If so, bring him over, I’ll check him over. It’s probably minor but just in case, don’t take too long.” Scott’s mom seeming slightly urgent. Scott carried Stiles and their belongings to his jeep.   
“What..?” Stiles whispered. Stiles couldn’t tell what was going on. Where was he? Was he moving? Scott placed Stiles in the jeep and did up the seat belt.   
“Stiles?”  
“Mmm..” Stiles’ head swayed as he moaned in response.   
“We have to go to the hospital to get you checked out, is that okay?”   
Stiles gave no response. With a sigh, Scott walked around the front and got in the driver's seat. Stiles’ jeep wasn’t the nicest to drive, but this was his only option. Scott started the engine. He arrived at the hospital before he knew it. His mom Melissa, waiting at the entrance and she saw the jeep, Melissa walked to the jeep. Scott walked to the passenger side to get Stiles. He carried his brother who was hanging limply on his shoulder.   
“Mmm.. Where am I?”  
“We’re at the hospital Stiles. I need to check you out.” Melissa replied.  
“No no no.. Should be in school..” Stiles moaned. Scott and Melissa escorted him to a free room. They laid Stiles on a bed.  
“By what you told me, I think he might have possible low blood pressure.” Melissa looked at Scott. “Stiles?” Melissa stood by his side.  
“Mmm..” He whimpered.  
“Can you tell me how you’re feeling?”  
“Tired..”  
“Yes, but are you dizzy, lightheaded for example?”  
“Dizzy. Lightheaded.. Can’t focus.. Can’t see much..” Stiles whimpered his voice losing its volume.   
“Try to sleep hun.” Melissa escorted Scott out of the room to leave Stiles to try and rest. “I should tell his dad.” Melissa sighed and Scott nodded. Melissa got out her phone and dialed the Sheriff’s number. It started ringing and she placed it on speaker for Scott to hear.  
“Stilinski speaking.”  
“Hey Sheriff, it’s Melissa.”  
“I’m kind of busy ri-”  
“It’s Stiles, he’s here.” Melissa interrupted the Sheriff.  
“What happened, is he okay??” Desperation in the Sheriff’s voice.  
“I think he has a sudden drop in blood pressure, he should be fine in a few days.”  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
“He was brought in by Scott, lightheaded, dizzy and barely able to see and move. He just needs a good rest.”  
“I’ll be down later\\.” The Sheriff ended the call. Melissa looked at Scott.  
“You should go back to school. Scott looked hesitant but nodded.   
“I’ll be back later.”

A few hours passed and Stiles opened his eyes, feeling considerably better. No one was around. He stood up, thankfully feeling steadier than earlier. He still wasn’t the strongest, but a good night's sleep should help completely right? He opened the door to look for Melissa, he expected Scott to be in school. What was even the time? He knew it was still day time and he knew it was still the same day. Stiles looked back in the room and saw his bag in the corner. He looked for phone and grabbed it. Stiles began to notice he was a little shaky but ignored it. He knew he wasn’t completely right so he tried to use his phone as best as he could. The time according to his phone was 14:37 he saw a few messages from Lydia and Malia. A few very recent missed calls from Lydia and here was even a single text from Danny. Damn, he must have really been out of it. Letting out a sigh, he looked at them.

<8:21> Walked by your class and saw you with your head on the desk. Stiles, you usually seem attentive in class. Are you okay? -Lydia  
<9:11> stiles -Malia  
<9:12> are you feeling ok -Malia  
<9:12> lydia said you looked off earlier and you look worse according to her now -Malia  
<9:13> why am i even texting you you obviously seem too out of it to read these but ill check on you later ok -Malia  
<9:18> Stiles, I know you probably won’t read these right now but, I’m really concerned. Malia is texting me to say that you aren’t even responding to Scott much, and that she can hear you breathing really heavy. -Lydia  
<9:31> Malia said you had to be carried out by Scott and I can see you out of the window. -Lydia  
<9:32> Okay, assuming by the fact Scott was on the phone and just got you in your jeep I assume he’s taking you to the hospital. I’ll come see you after. -Lydia  
<11:15> Dude, you seemed out in math and you aren’t here for Econ, Scott looks pretty stressed. Are you alright? -Danny  
<14:24> 2 missed calls from Lydia  
<14:30> 1 missed call from Lydia  
“Guess I better call her back.” Stiles rang Lydia back, she picked up almost immediately.  
“Stiles?”  
“Yup, it’s me.”   
“Are you okay after earlier?  
“Mostly, have you been let out?”  
“Yeah, almost at the hospital. Feeling mostly okay enough for us to come?”  
“Yeah, and us? Who else is there?”  
“Scott and Malia are with me. We are just pulling into the car park, see you in five.” Lydia ended the call. How did they drive here? Scott only has a motorcycle, Malia doesn’t know how to drive great and Lydia doesn’t even have a car. Then it hit Stiles. They’ve been using his jeep.   
“God damn it.” He laughed to himself. He replied to Danny’s text  
<14:40> Yeah, I’m okay right now. Just an off day, I think. I haven’t been told what these symptoms mean yet, but I ended drifting in and out of consciousness. I think. It’s hard to remember. -Stiles  
<14:43> Will you be in tomorrow? We got Lacrosse practice. I mean I know you’re on the bench but you get me. -Danny  
Malia, Scott, and Lydia came in seconds after he received the text.   
“Feeling better?” Scott spoke.   
“Yeah.” Stiles replied. He started typing his reply to Danny but spoke up before hitting send. “Is it a good idea to go to school tomorrow?” Stiles spoke.  
“If my mom is okay with it, sure.” Scott still had a hint of concern in his voice.  
<14:45> Not sure, I want to be, but need to get a heads up from Scott’s mom. Gotta go, Scott, Malia, and Lydia are here. -Stiles.  
<14:45> Alright. -Danny  
“Can you check with her?” Stiles looked at Scott. Scott nodded and walked to find his mom. Malia looked at Stiles.   
“Why do you want to go to school?” Malia spoke, “I’d do anything to get a day off.” Stiles smiled at her.   
“Yeah, well, so would I, but my grades are bad and missing days are bad.”  
“There’s no point of being there if you literally can’t focus.” Lydia butted in.  
“My attendance needs to be top notch too Lydia.” Lydia looked away. There was no helping a stubborn Stilinski. Scott returned.   
“She wouldn’t recommend going in because it could make you go bad again like today, but if you are sure you want to go in, you can. But, like she said. It’s risky so I don’t recommend it.”   
“So it’s decided then.” Stiles replied to Scott.  
“What?” Scott questioned.   
“I’m gonna come in.” Stiles smiled at Scott.   
“Dude, please don’t. I don’t want you passing out again.” Scott looked at Lydia to back him up. Lydia stayed silent.  
“Scott. Guess what?” Stiles teased.  
“What?”  
“You ain’t gonna stop me, bro.” Stiles grinned. “Right now, I wanna go home. But not for all of tomorrow. If I get like this tomorrow, I’ll just try to sleep.”  
“You can’t just doze off randomly in school.” Scott replied  
“I don’t care.” Stiles quickly snapped back. He got up and grabbed his bag. He began to walk out the room.   
“If he gets to sleep then so do I.” Malia spoke. Lydia glared at her briefly.   
“Stiles.” Lydia said suddenly.   
“Yeah?” Stiles turned around to look at her.   
“Please, don’t come in tomorrow.” Lydia looked pretty concerned.  
“But I have to.” Stiles turned around to walk out of the door. Malia shrugged seeming carefree, she followed him. Lydia gave a sigh and Scott looked at her sadly.   
“He’s too stubborn for his own good.” Scott mumbled quietly, he followed Stiles and Malia slowly. They reached the desk where his mom was working.   
“Is it okay if I go home?” Stiles asked politely. Melissa nodded and the three of them went back out to the car park. Lydia was a bit behind them. When Lydia arrived at where the jeep was parked. Stiles was bickering with Scott about driving. Stiles was adamant on driving but Scott was trying to tell him it wasn’t a good idea. Stiles gave in after five minutes of them arguing.   
“Stiles, you should text your dad that you’re on your way home.” Scott didn’t take his eyes off the road.   
“He knows?” Stiles looked at Scott slightly angrily.   
“We didn’t know how long you would be asleep.” Scott replied calmly.   
<15:16> Hey dad, Scott’s dropping me off back home. I’m okay right now, don’t worry. :) -Stiles  
They reached the Stilinski household. Stiles still felt pretty tired and was shaking a bit. Stiles grabbed his bag out of the jeep and got his keys out to unlock the door.   
“Do you want to stay for a bit?” Stiles asked. They all nodded. 

The evening was a nice one. His dad returned and offered to drop all the other three of, but took Stiles with them so he could be watched incase he almost passed out again. Lydia was dropped off home first, then Scott at the school so he could get back to his motorcycle and then Malia at her house. Stiles and his dad were left. Stiles was sitting in the front passenger seat. Stiles wasn’t speaking as much as usual. The sheriff noticed he wasn’t talking much. He also noticed his none shifting gaze despite his slight tremors.  
“You okay, son?”  
“Yeah, just a bit tired.”  
“You should take tomorrow off.”   
“No.”  
“Why not kiddo? Low blood pressure isn’t nice.”  
“I can’t take days off with my grades, need to be in as much as possible.”  
“Stiles, son, what if going makes it worse? I’m going to tell Scott if you end up becoming half conscious again that he’s to take you home and call me. If you pass out again you’re going to the hospital again. Basically, if you show any symptoms, you’re not staying in school and you’re going to have Friday off too if anything happens.”  
“Okay.” Stiles felt too tired to argue. He was a little dizzy but not too much.   
“Now let’s get you home.” The Sheriff smiled slightly and gave his son a little ruffle in his hair. They got home and Stiles went straight to bed and nodded off quickly for the night.


	2. Day 2

Stiles had another wake up like yesterday. Normal Thursday. Normal Pack Meeting day. If it was normal of course, he hoped it stayed normal today, he didn’t want to get weak like yesterday and didn’t want to miss the fortnightly pack meeting, he had a bad feeling however. Despite the bad feeling, he wasn’t going to take the day off. He wanted to make himself useful despite the fact he was likely to pass out. He got ready and walked downstairs to see his father sitting down in the kitchen.  
“Hey kiddo, you absolutely sure you want to go in?” The Sheriff put down his cup of coffee.   
“Yeah.”Stiles nodded.   
“Alright.” The Sheriff looked dubious. “How’re you feeling?”  
“I’m feeling okay.” Stiles noticed his Father’s face seemed unconvinced. Stiles wasn’t completely convinced himself, but he did his best to hide. However, this wasn’t easy to hide at all. ”I should head off, see you later dad.” His father looked worried, next time he saw his son may not be a good seeing.   
“...See you kiddo.” The Sheriff waited a few seconds then said it. Stiles noticed and felt guilty, but kept walking. Stiles closed the door and walked to his jeep. His father came out of the house and walked to him. “Stiles!”   
“Dad, I have to go, or I’ll be late.” Stiles looked at him a little annoyed and opened the driver door.   
“Son. Let me drive you there. It’s my day off.”  
“Why do you want to drive me?”  
“Because you aren’t in the best condition to drive.”  
“Okay, and we heading to the school. Nowhere else.” Stiles moved from the driver's door because he knew his father was right. It’d be bad to pass out at the wheel. Both of them were in the car and they made their way to the school. They got there a little slower than wanted due to traffic but they were still on time. Stiles’ dad text Scott before leaving.   
<7:46> Hey Scott, can you keep a close eye on Stiles? He seemed a little distant in the car ride. If anything happens, call me and I’ll pick him up. I have a day off. -Sheriff.   
Scott read the text and was relieved that Stiles’ father was around.  
<7:47> I’ll try to keep an eye on him, thank you -Scott  
Scott went to look for Stiles and found him pretty quickly by scent.   
“Stiles!” Scott yelped loudly. Stiles jumped and looked in Scott’s direction. “You okay bro?” Scott checked on him. Stiles nodded.   
Bump bump bump.  
“Yeah.”  
Bump bump bump.   
Scott listened to his heartbeat, there was no blip which gave him relief because it meant Stiles was telling the truth right now. They both had Mr. Yukimura for the first period but weren’t together for second and third. This worried Scott as Stiles was on his own with no one to look out for him in third and he could get really bad by then. There was Lacrosse practice for the rest of the day after   
“Scott?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, what?”  
“Should we head to our first class?”  
“Yeah.” Scott led the way. Stiles following behind moving a little slow because of his fatigue and weakness. Scott wanted to check on Stiles again. “You sure you’re okay?”  
Bump bump bump.  
“Yeah, don’t worry.” Stiles breathed.  
Bu-bump bump bump.  
Scott turned to stop Stiles.   
“Stiles,” Scott spoke suddenly. Stiles looked at Scott.   
“Scott. I said I’m fine. Now if you’d just stop worrying so we ca-”  
“I know you’re feeling ill, you don’t need to lie Stiles.” Scott looked down and turned to keep walking to their lesson. Stiles let him walk on a bit first before giving a defeated sigh and following. He had little energy and waking was taking it out of him. By the time they got to Mr. Yukimura’s room, Stiles was out of breath and didn’t seem to want to come back easy. He couldn’t breathe easy and it was causing him to panic a bit. Scott looked at him as he picked up on his feelings. ”Stiles?”   
“Y-yeah?” He took in quick shallow breaths. Scott picked up on his unusual breathing pattern.   
“Breathe with me.” Scott took in long breaths as an example. Stiles did his best to follow Scott’s guidance. It took a minute or two for his breathing to regain normality. The bell rang out so Stiles and Scott waited for Mr. Yukimura. He was there within two minutes and let the class in. Everyone took their places in the class. Stiles pulled the chair out and plopped himself down the chair quickly like normal. Too quickly for right now, however. The impact sent a ripple through his body to his head and caused him to momentarily lose his sense of balance and he swayed slightly as his mind vanished to air during the moment. 

The lesson began and Stiles was focused at first but it faded. He wanted to sleep again. He was regretting coming in but like they say, ‘If you’re going through hell. Keep going.’ Stiles let out a sigh. It was hard stopping himself from constantly zoning out. It was getting harder to stop it too. Stiles had to do something to try to get him to focus. His leg was shaking and he glanced over at Scott, who as expected was looking at him with concern. Stiles rubbed his hand over his face and called out for Mr. Yukimura so he could be excused for ‘the restroom’.The teacher nodded his head to let him go. Stiles got up quickly and rushed out quickly. 

Stiles received a text very shortly after leaving.  
<8:18> Stiles? -Scott  
<8:18> Are you okay? -Scott   
Stiles replied.   
<8:19> Yeah, don’t worry. -Stiles  
Stiles found himself outside, he couldn’t remember how he got here. Stiles was feeling panicked but he needed to calm himself before it worsens his symptoms. He was already starting to feel lightheaded and could feel his energy leaving him. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate, it was a call vibration. He saw it was from Scott and picked up.  
“Stiles?” Scott spoke first  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Where are you?” Stiles had to look around as he had absentmindedly wandered somewhere.  
“Outside, why?” Scott heard the loud breaths.  
“Coming to find you. Mr. Yukimura asked if you were okay, he could tell something was bothering you. So, he asked me to help calm you down. Sit down and wait there.” Scott hung up the call. It wasn’t hard to find Stiles because of his breathing. Stiles was sitting against the wall of the school building itself. Scott sat next to him. “Should I tell your dad to pick you up?”  
“I don’t want.. to go home,” Stiles replied out of breath. He wasn’t moving much.  
“Stiles, breathe with me. Remember. Deep and slow.” Scott spoke quietly. Scott did the slow and deep breathing for Stiles to follow. The natural breathing rate was regained after a few minutes. Scott noticed Stiles’ shakiness. Scott placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. I’m going to tell your dad but I’ll tell him it’s okay, I have it under control. Okay?” Stiles nodded reluctantly but then leaned his head against the bricks. Scott got his phone out to text the Sheriff.  
<8:26> Stiles is having these breathing problems where he can’t breathe normally and his breath intake becomes quick and shallow. -Scott  
<8:26> Is he having panic attacks? -Sheriff  
<8:27> Should I come get him? -Sheriff  
<8:28> I don’t think so and no. He hasn’t got into a state like yesterday yet, but he seems tired, the slightest thing is causing him to lose control over his breathing pace. It’s already happened twice. -Scott  
Scott looked at Stiles, he hadn’t moved much and had his eyes closed  
“Stiles?”  
“Mmm.. Yeah?” Stiles suddenly opened his eyes.   
<8:29> Like what? -Sheriff  
“You can’t sleep right now.” Scott tried to rub Stiles’ back.  
“But I’m tired.”   
“Then go home.” Scott looked at him. Stiles gave no immediate response apart from shuffling himself.  
<8:32> The simple task of walking to our first classroom started the first one, it was like it caused him to lose his breath. I managed to get him to breathe normally by guiding him with deep, slow breaths. Then when we went in the class, Stiles seemed focussed for the first five minutes but he was losing his ability to focus and suddenly he seemed agitated and asked to be excused for the restroom. I had to text him to find where he was, but I’m with him now. -Scott  
“W-we should get back to class now,” Stiles whispered.  
“We will soon,” Scott spoke quietly too.  
<8:33> Let me call to talk to him. -Sheriff  
Scott’s phone rang and he passed it to Stiles.  
“You okay son?” The Sheriff spoke first.  
Bump bump bump  
“Um uh, yeah.” Stiles whimpered.  
Bu-bump bump bump  
Scott looked at Stiles and shook his head to signal he knew Stiles was lying.  
“You sure kiddo?” The Sheriff had a tone in his voice that seemed that he also knew Stiles was lying.  
“Mm. Dad.. I have to go.” Stiles’ breathing was getting quicker. He cut off the call before saying anything. 

The Sheriff felt concerned due to Stiles’ breathing become faster and more noticeable right before Stiles had cut off the call. He text Scott.  
<8:35> Is he really alright? -Sheriff  
<8:36> No, I don’t think so. -Scott

Stiles pushed himself up from the wall after the call. His breathing and heart beat fast and loud. He rubbed his hand over his head and paced back and forth.   
“Stiles. Stiles? Stiles! Calm down please.” Scott begged Stiles gently. Scott stood in front of Stiles and held his shoulder. “Stiles breathe. Just breathe slow and deep.” Stiles listened but was shaking from anxiety and panic.   
“Sorry..” Stiles breathed out.   
<8:36> Is he feeling anxious and panicked? -Sheriff  
Scott didn’t answer the Sheriff as he spent his attention trying to calm Stiles. The brothers spent the next few minutes sitting together before the bell rang out. Scott had a free period but Stiles did not.   
“Stiles, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”  
“No, I have to stay to keep my attendance.”  
“Okay, I’ll be outside your class. If you start to feel bad, just whisper about it and I’ll hear. I’ll talk to you back and get Malia to repeat it to you, since she’s in your class now or if it’s urgent enough I’ll wait outside if you need to be excused okay?”  
“Okay and yes.” Stiles nodded, gulping. Stiles had to grab his bag from Mr. Yukimura’s class before heading to art with one of the teachers he hated most. Miss Munsell. 

Stiles headed in about two to five minutes late. Miss Munsell gave him the usual glare. Stiles took his seat next to Malia.   
“Hey.” Malia barked at Stiles as soon as he sat down.  
“Yo.”   
“How are you feeling?” Malia asked him while looking away to sort out her paints and brushes.  
“Not 100% but oh well.” Stiles opened his bag and realized he forgot to put his art equipment in his bag. “Shit.”  
“Stiles! Do I need to remind you of the swearing policy?” Miss Munsell shouted.   
“..No.” Miss Munsell looked at him angrily and then looked away. Stiles’ breathing quickened and he immediately tried to slow it down, but it wasn’t working well.  
“Stiles,” Malia spoke suddenly.   
“Y-yeah?”   
“Scott says to try to relax. Take a minute and sit still.”  
“Okay..” Stiles listened to the advice but it wasn’t helping. He couldn’t calm down, if anything it was getting worse. Malia placed a hand on his shoulder, but it agitated him. “No. D-don’t touch m-me. L-leave me a-alone..” He gasped, breathing was getting harder.   
“Stiles..” Malia looked a little hurt. Several students including Miss Munsell across the room were beginning to stir as they noticed the tension. Malia shuffled closer to him and he looked around as he grew alert. Too alert. It was too much for Stiles. His mind went blank. Stiles pushed Malia away and she lost balance from her seat and tumbled backward.   
“I said, leave me alone!” Stiles screeched out. He stumbled back a few steps before grabbing his bag and running out of the class. He avoided Scott.   
“Stiles!” Scott called out. Scott was standing by the wall as he watched his friend bolt off. Scott followed Stiles. He found Stiles leaning against the memorial sign. Scott crouched in front of him.   
“Scott. Sc-Scott. I can’t. I can’t br-breathe.” Stiles gasped.   
“Slow and deep.”  
“I-I can’t..”  
“Try.” Scott guided Stiles again. The breathing didn’t normalize entirely and Stiles gave up on trying to breathe normally, it hurt to breathe and little breaths hurt less. He was also cold and anxious.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to flip out at her, I didn’t mean- ah” Stiles swayed and almost keeled over. Scott stopped his fall before he hit the ground.   
“Stiles?”  
“Sorry.. My mind suddenly filled with air..”  
“You need to go home.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“I have to stay.. Attendance reasons, bro..” Stiles was shivering. Scott reached for Stiles’ hands and his black veins appeared.   
“You’re in pain.”   
“I know, it-it’s okay, though.. It’s o-kay..”  
“You need to go back inside, you’re freezing.”  
“Mm.” Stiles whimpered. Scott held him up over his shoulder. Scott took him to the Boiler room - the warmest room in the whole of the school. Scott placed Stiles down, Scott sat next to him and let Stiles lean against him. Scott pulled out his phone and he saw he had several messages from the Sheriff, Scott had forgotten to text him back  
<8:36> Is he feeling anxious and panicked? -Sheriff  
<8:41> Scott? -Sheriff  
<8:47> Scott, is he okay? -Sheriff  
<8:50> Please answer. -Sheriff  
<8:53> 1 missed call from Sheriff  
<8:57> 2 missed calls from Sheriff  
<9:01> 3 missed calls from Sheriff  
<9:05> 2 missed calls from Sheriff  
Scott gave a sigh and called him back. The Sheriff picked up almost immediately  
“Scott. Is he okay?”  
“I don’t know, he’s cold and in pain. He can’t breathe properly either. You really should come get him.” Scott had to talk over the noisiness of the boiler room.   
“N-no, Scott I-I’m fine. I don’t ne-need to g-go home.”  
“Is that Stiles I can hear?”  
“Yeah, he’s adamant about staying. I’ll stay with him for a bit but if he gets worse I’ll call you back, okay?”  
“Okay, but Scott, please keep me updated.”  
“Okay.” Scott ended the call. The time on his phone was 9:12. The third period was starting in less than ten minutes and Scott was worried about Stiles’ condition, although he seemed to be warming up and regaining a natural breathing pattern. “You sure you want to go to the third period?” Scott asked Stiles. Stiles nodded. Scott suddenly heard footsteps approaching and it smelled like Malia. “Malia?” Scott questioned.  
“I told him once that I would never leave.”  
“You’re not with him next though?”  
“You’re seriously letting him go to another lesson?” Malia looked confused and concerned.  
“Guys, I’m right here you know?” Stiles butted in, pushing himself up. He was a little unsteady. “And yes, I’m going to English next. I’ll survive. Don’t worry.” Stiles looked at Malia, before starting to make his way to English. “Besides, Danny is there and he also knows.” Malia looked worried.   
“Should we stay outside of the room to keep an ear out?” Malia asked Scott. Scott nodded in reply so they slowly followed. 

Stiles reached his English room and everyone was still outside. Danny quickly glanced at him every now and then. They sat fairly close together in English. Their teacher; Mrs. Atkinson arrived fairly soon. The class was let in and someone barged into Stiles and because of his unsteadiness, Stiles swayed sideways and landed leaning on Danny.   
“Ugh! Oh, um.. Sorry.” Stiles mumbled. Danny helped Stiles back on his feet properly, then without a word Danny walked into the room. Stiles didn’t like Mrs. Atkinson much, she rubbed him the wrong way a lot. The class was given a certain book to read. Stiles didn’t feel like reading. His anxiety was like a huge wave bashing against a barely standing dam with a few forming cracks. His right leg was bouncing with the slight anxiety that seemed to be leaking through a crack in the dam. Stiles spent all of his time and level of focus on trying to keep calm. His name was called out by Mrs. Atkinson.   
“Stiles. Would you like to come out the front and read the first chapter?” The teacher called out  
“Um, I don’t.. Know.. Um.” Stiles hesitated. Everyone was looking. Looking at him.  
“Let me rephrase, Stiles.” Mrs. Atkinson spoke loudly. “Come up and read the first chapter.”  
“...Okay..” Stiles pushed himself up. The crack was getting bigger, starting to become a hole.He stood at the front and looked at the book. His eyesight blurred. He couldn’t read it. The hole was getting bigger. It was about to break His heart banged against his whole frame and rang in his ears “I-I don’t..” Boom. His mind seemed to leave him and he barely even noticed the oncoming darkness. He blacked out before even knowing he was falling so he couldn’t save himself.

Stiles was passed out on the floor. Danny rushed to him. Scott and Malia rushed into the class. Stiles was on the floor. His breathing rapid. Malia glared at the teacher while Danny and Scott tried to make him more comfortable. The whole class was shocked and at unease.   
“Danny, Malia. Keep an eye on him. I need to call his dad.” Scott announced. Danny and Malia nodded. Scott got up and got his phone out to call the Sheriff.   
“Scott?” Sheriff picked the phone up immediately.  
“Yeah, You need to come here to pick him up.”  
“What happened? Is he okay?”   
“I don’t think he’s okay. He passed out.”   
“I’m on my way.” The Sheriff cut the call off. 

The Sheriff got off the call with Scott and had stood up in shock at the words ‘passed out’. He was already in the right state of clothes and gear to head out in case this happened. He was out of the door, in the jeep and off within a minute of ending the call. 

Scott walked back into the room. He felt Stiles' head, it felt cold.   
“He’s cold.. Does anyone have anything warm that could help?” Scott directed his question to the whole class. One student passed Scott her warm fluffy-hooded coat. “I’ll give this back soon.” He looked at the student and she nodded back. Stiles began to regain his consciousness after five minutes but he was very dazed and still lightheaded and dizzy. Stiles was shivering too. Stiles couldn’t tell where he was or what was going on. Noises seemed drowned out, he couldn’t feel much. He was numb. It was like he was floating. Floating with his mind. But yet he felt under water. Was he? Was he drowning? He could breathe so he obviously wasn’t drowning. Scott called out Stiles’ name. There was no response. He shook Stiles slightly. Stiles felt movement. How? He couldn’t feel anything. He felt paralyzed. Scott grew concerned as Stiles was unmoving even after waking up. “Malia, we need to take him outside for his dad.” Malia nodded. Scott looked at Mrs. Atkinson. “Sorry.” Scott gathered Stiles in his arms. Malia grabbed his bag and equipment. Stiles felt himself floating. He still couldn’t think. Nothing seemed real. Right? Something seemed to come back to him. He was at school. Right? The dizziness was too much, he couldn’t stop his eyes moving on their own. He closed them. It was complete darkness with no sense of anything but void. It scared Stiles. He tried to yell out but nothing was there. He just couldn’t seem to move. It was cold. He opened his eyes again and the light seemed blinding. He closed his eyes again and gave in to the feeling of numb darkness. 

Scott had carried Stiles outside. The Sheriff was pulling into the car park. Scott still had Stiles in his arms. Stiles was completely limp as he just passed out again. Scott passed Stiles over to the Sheriff. The Sheriff’s heart broke slightly at the sight of his son. He was pale, cold and unresponsive. If you couldn’t see him breathing, you’d think he was dying. Sheriff placed him in the back seats so he can lie down. The Sheriff looked at Scott.   
“Thank you. I’ll keep you updated, okay?” Scott nodded.  
“Okay, I’ll come up later, after school.” Scott walked back to the school doors, Malia placed Stiles’ bag on the front seat. Malia walked to Scott and The Sheriff got in his car. The Sheriff drove a little slower than usual to avoid putting Stiles in more discomfort than needed. Halfway through the journey, Stiles stirred a little. Stiles opened his eyes to a squint. Everything seemed blurred and it was moving. His mind still seemed to be void as he was heavily lightheaded to the point it was hard to tell if this was real. Was he sleeping? Was this one big nightmare? The Sheriff pulled over to check on him, when he looked at Stiles; he noticed his son’s eyes were open.   
“Stiles?” Stiles gave no response to his father, but his eyes closed again. The Sheriff sighed in worry. He drove and continued to journey back to home. They were home within half an hour. The Sheriff carefully got Stiles’ limp body out of the back of the jeep. The Sheriff carried him inside and placed him on the couch. 

Stiles felt some feeling returning to him finally. He no longer felt completely numb, he opened his eyes to look around. He realized he was at home. Was his dad here? He saw a figure across the room but couldn’t make out who it was. Was it his dad? Stiles tried to call out for his father.   
“D-d-dad..” Stiles whimpered. To Stiles it seemed loud, so he wasn’t sure. He had an odd buzzing noise in his ears too. The Sheriff was just across the room from where Stiles lay, he only just heard Stiles’ whimper. He looked over quickly and rushed over.   
“Stiles? You with me, son?”  
“Y-ye-yeah.” Stiles felt so cold, he was shivering. The Sheriff touched Stiles’ hand. He flinched at the cold touch.   
“Try to relax and sleep, son.”   
“O-okay..” Stiles whimpered. He dozed off within a matter of minutes. If that. The Sheriff sighed in relief despite the fact he was still a bit worried. The Sheriff walked out of the room.   
<10:32> He regained consciousness, he’s still very out of it though so he’s gone to sleep. -Sheriff  
<10:36> Good. -Scott

A few hours passed before Stiles woke up again. He was covered in blankets and felt a bit warmer. It was around 2:00 pm. Stiles moved his head slowly to see his father reading a newspaper.   
“Dad?” Stiles’ voice was quieter than what he’d like. The Sheriff looked at him and walked over, crouching in front of him. Stiles wanted to sit up but he wasn’t strong enough too. He still couldn’t move well  
“How are you feeling?” His father spoke with concern.  
“I-I feel weak, it’s hard to m-move.” Stiles whimpered.   
“It’s okay. Just relax. Are you lightheaded or dizzy?”  
“A-a bit of both.. M-m-more dizzy.”  
“Try to sleep more, son.”  
“I’m not t-tired, dad.”  
“Stiles. Try.”  
“O-okay.” Stiles gave in. He was tired but didn’t want to sleep. However, the tiredness was too strong and he ended dozing off again. 

When Stiles woke, he saw Scott.   
“Scott?” He spoke. His voice at the volume that gave him satisfaction. Scott was already looking at him.   
“Stiles? You okay?”   
“I’m feeling better.”  
“Good.” Scott touched Stiles’ hand. It still felt cold. “You’ll be okay. Also Stiles. You’re definitely not going to school tomorrow.”   
“Okay.” Stiles felt too out of it to argue. “What’s the time?”  
“Around 5:30,” Scott answered. “We are moving the pack meeting to Saturday.”  
“Okay.” Stiles rubbed his face. The Sheriff walked in relieved. “Scott, you don’t have to stay.” Stiles looked at him. Scott nodded.   
“I’ll stay a little while longer.”  
“Okay.” Stiles smiled weakly. “We can watch a movie or something?”  
“Yeah, that sounds good.” Scott smiled back.

The two watched Divergent until around 7:30 pm. It was one of Stiles’ favorite movies. Nothing beats Star Wars, though. When it had ended, Scott got ready to leave. The Sheriff thanked him. Scott nodded. Then left through the door.   
“You hungry kiddo?”  
“A little.”  
“What do you want to eat?”   
“I wouldn’t mind a little bit of pizza.”  
“I’ll go order some.” The father and son smiled at each other.

The rest of the night was a nice one. When it got to 9:30, Stiles was tired again and beginning to fall asleep. He hadn’t stood up since he passed out but wanted to get to his bedroom. When he stood, he was unsteady and his legs tried to give way. So the Sheriff helped him to walk and up the stairs. He was tucked in bed and felt more relaxed than ever. He almost instantly lost ability to keep his eyes open.  
“Goodnight Stiles.”  
Goodnight Dad.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY D O N E AND I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG OMG ;A;
> 
> But it's done now so shhh, so glad this is done now. 
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter, couldn't make it much longer without it being more boring than it already is.

Stiles opened his eyes for the first time this Friday. According to his phone, it was 11:08 am. His dad hadn’t woken him up, he let out a sigh mixed with annoyance and relief. He continued to lie in bed for a little longer until his dad came in himself.  
“Morning. How’re you feeling kiddo?”  
“I’m still a bit tired, but I’m okay.”  
“I booked you a hospital appointment at one. Melissa is going to check you over.”  
“Daaaaaad…” Stiles moaned, he felt okay, he didn’t need to see a doctor. Right?  
“Need to make sure you’re alright,” His dad replied. “Now. get up, you need to eat and get ready.”  
“I’m not hungryyy” Stiles dragged on the ‘y’.  
“Stiles. You need to eat.” The Sheriff insisted. Stiles felt like he had no appetite but there didn’t seem to be a way out of eating and he knew he shouldn’t argue.  
“Okay.” Stiles nodded reluctantly, he pushed himself out of bed for breakfast. Or brunch? He didn’t really know what to call it. He grabbed his phone again and it was now 11:27. He also noticed a couple of messages from a few of friends. 

<7:14> Good morning dude, wanted to let you know if I see you in school, I’m making you go straight home, bro. -Scott  
<7:55> Glad to see that you’re taking the day off. You need it. -Scott  
<8:27> Hope you’re doing okay dude! -Scott  
<8:36> Hope you’re okay Stiles. :) -Lydia

Stiles let out a sigh and locked his phone before reading any more. Stiles pushed himself off his bed. His head felt a little light and he was a tad unsteady but it was bearable so he made his way downstairs slowly. His dad was in the kitchen making toast for Stiles. Stiles sat at the table for his toast, he really didn’t want to eat, his appetite was nonexistent and thinking about food was making him slightly nauseous. The Sheriff placed the toast down in front of Stiles, he also sat opposite Stiles with his own plate. Stiles stared at his plate for what seemed like hours, he finally worked up the motivation to take a bite, forcing the mouthful of food down. Eating was going to be hard. It took him five to ten minutes to eat the first half of one slice, his dad was watching him. The food had made him feel even more nauseous and he had a feeling he was actually going to puke.  
“Can’t eat this dad.”  
“Try.”  
“I have!” Stiles raised his voice slightly. “I just don’t have the motiv-” Stiles suddenly felt his stomach turn, he had no time before lurching over and throwing up on the kitchen floor. “Um.. Uh. Sorry..” Stiles felt guilty but the Sheriff looked worried and slightly guilty too.  
“It’s okay, sorry I tried to make you eat. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just slightly pukey. No biggie.”  
“Let’s get you washed and dressed, son.” The Sheriff helped Stiles up from his chair, he led Stiles upstairs and into his room to get sorted. It was now 11:52 am.  
Stiles had a quick shower and got changed. His dad was waiting for him so they could go to the hospital.  
“Are you still feeling nauseous?”  
“A little but it’s okay.” Stiles replied to his dad.  
“Let’s take a bag or two, just in case.” The Sheriff grabbed a couple of bags for Stiles to throw up into if he got sick in the car, they walked to the car together. They were at the doors of the car when Stiles had a sudden light-headed sensation and stopped doing what he was doing momentarily.  
“Stiles? You okay?”  
“Um.. Yeah, just got lightheaded for a second.” Stiles opened the door of the car and hopped in. The Sheriff got in also.  
“It’ll be alright, kiddo.” The Sheriff started the car, Stiles held in bags in his lap. He stared out of the windscreen and barely a word was spoken in the car ride until Stiles started to heave again. He puked bile into the bag. Stiles was left gagging for a few moments.  
“Urgh..”  
“You alright, son?”  
“Yeah.. Just a horrid taste, dad.”  
“We’re almost at the hospital, it’s gonna be okay.” The Sheriff rustled Stiles’ messy hair while concentrating on the road ahead. It was about five more minutes until the hospital destination. 

They arrived and walked in. Melissa was at the front desk, she notices the Sheriff and Stiles walking in. She smiles in sympathy.  
“How’re you feeling kiddo?” Melissa spoke softly.  
“I’m fine apart from having one or two moments of dizziness.” Stiles left out throwing up as he thought it was pretty obvious.  
“He’s been throwing up also.” The Sheriff said after.  
“Follow me, I’ll take you to be examined.” Melissa got up and led the two to a room. Stiles sat on the bed. “Remind me of the symptoms again?”  
“Um.. Dizziness, fainting, lightheadedness, fatigue, nausea. Those are off the top of my head.”  
“I need to give you a blood pressure test.” Melissa grabbed an arm strap hooked to a machine. “This device goes around your upper arm and squeezes pretty tight so it might hurt for a couple of seconds but it’s a necessary procedure to check blood pressure.” Melissa rolled up Stiles’ sleeve and placed the strap on. The machine turned on and the strap inflated and squeezed his skin, after a few moments it deflated and it was relieving. “83 48.” Melissa read the machine. It displayed ‘83/48mmHg’. “Your blood pressure has almost definitely started to go back up. Despite it still being low, it would have to be lower than that for the symptoms I saw on Wednesday. Definitely lower than 60 40, probably 50 33 which dips into the dangerously low blood pressure.” Melissa informed Stiles and the Sheriff. “I’m going to prescribe you with Midodrine. Take it three times a day at four-hour intervals, no more. I want you to keep that up for three days, then twice on the fourth day, once on the fifth and that should be fine.” Melissa patted Stiles’ back. “I’ll give you the medicine and then go home and rest.” She whispered and nodded at the Sheriff. Melissa escorted the pair out of the room and told them to wait as she got the medicine. It took her a few moments but she came back. They walked to the front desk and the Sheriff was giving the required payment. Stiles started heaving and had no time before vomiting bile on the floor below. Melissa and the Sheriff sighed in unison.  
“..Sorry.” Stiles felt guilty and walked to the restroom to clean himself up as there was some bile on his clothes. The Sheriff handed Melissa another $5 on top of the $45 for the hospital bill today. She pushed the $5 back.  
“No, it’s okay. Keep it.” The Sheriff shook his head to her giving back the $5, he insisted on letting her keep it.  
“I better go clean it.” Melissa got up back from her seat despite her only momentarily sitting down. She gathered cleaning equipment and cleaned it thoroughly. Stiles came back from the restroom. He kept his gaze down and slowly walked to the exit past Melissa and his dad without a word.  
“Thank you.” The Sheriff looked at Melissa and grabbed Stiles’ prescription before following his son. Stiles was waiting by the car. His gaze was kept down. “Stiles.” The Sheriff called as he approached Stiles and unlocked the car. Stiles said nothing but grunted, getting in the car. “Stiles.” He repeated getting in the car also. Stiles looked up reluctantly, he looked pale and has darker parts under his eyes. “It’s alright. Accidents happen. It’s a hospital too, they have loads of throw ups every day. Don’t worry.” Stiles looked out of the windscreen and nodded minimally. They made their way home with almost no traffic as most people were at work or in school or doing something productive with their lives. “I have a shift later, about four o’clock, but Scott’s coming to keep you company.”  
“I’ll be fine. I just want to sleep, dad.”  
“Stiles, I don’t want you on your own until this has passed.” The Sheriff quickly glanced at his son. “You feeling alright?”  
“I’m fine.” Stiles’ voice sounding full of fatigue. His eyes felt heavy ad he wasn’t sure if he’d be awake by the time they got home. He gave into his eyelids and fell back onto the car seat.  
There were five to ten minutes of the journey left and the Sheriff noticed Stiles fall back on his seat. The Sheriff pulled over to make sure he hadn’t fainted and was just sleeping.  
“Stiles?” The Sheriff tapped his head a little and Stiles opened his eyes. He saw his dad looking at him. “Phew, just sleeping, thought you passed out for a moment. Just try to stay awake for five minutes, we’re almost home kiddo.”  
“Mm.. Okay.” Stiles sat up groggily. His eyes were heavy but he fought harder to stay awake this time. He was being shaken slightly again.  
“We’re home, son. You need to take your medicine and then you can go back to bed to sleep properly alright?” The Sheriff helped Stiles sit up again and helped him out of the car. Stiles thankfully found his feet but his dad wanted to make sure he stayed standing, so he stood close while holding the back of his shoulder. Stiles waited in the living room as his dad sorted out his medication. He took it and gagged at it. “Try not to throw up, son. It’s around 2:30 now so next dose around 6:30, okay? Let’s get you up to your bed now as well.” Stiles nodded and walked to his bedroom with the Sheriff close behind. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Stiles opened his eyes and looked around his room. He looked out his window and it seemed to be getting dark. What was the time? He looked at his phone and it told him 6:18 pm. He pushed himself up and he felt like his usual hyper self. His dad would be in work now so he wondered if Scott was around. He got off his bed and wandered downstairs and found Scott in his kitchen, he seemed to be cooking something. It was almost time for his medication. Damnit.  
“Hey, bro.” Stiles greeted Scott. “What are you making there?” Scott smiled at him. “Pizza. I looked up foods that help raise blood pressure and pizza came up so why not?” Scott smiled. “How are you feeling?” Scott looked at him noticing the slight darkness under Stiles’ eyes.  
“Pretty good. I feel good.” Stiles smiled back. “Did my dad, um, say where my meds are?”  
“Living room coffee table.” Scott grabbed the pizza box and read it. Stiles walked over to his meds and got them ready for consumption and gagged at them like earlier. He drank more water so stop himself throwing up his dosage. A burning smell hit his nose.  
“Scotty boy, open the oven. Now.” Stiles rasped. Scott immediately opened the oven and smoke came out, Scott got the burning pizzas out. Stiles laughed. “Try not to pull a Kate on my house buddy.”  
“Stiles!” Scott yelped in a slight offense. Stiles laughed more in response. Scott cuffed him round the head softly, then prepared the slices. They waited for them to cool down slightly but once they cooled down enough for consumption, they took their slices to the living room. 

He was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr- 'Moggymig' if you would like to request a prompt for a short fic I am more than willing to try but may also turn it down if too challenging.


End file.
